The Palm Woods Apartments
The Palm Woods is a hotel in L.A. and one of the main places (the other being Rocque Records) where - are seen having fun and hanging out with friends.The Palm Woods is a parody off The Oak Woods; a real apartment complex in Los Angeles. The Palm Woods The Palm Woods is a apartment complex in L.A. for actors, actresses, singers, and other performers in the entertainment business. It has apartments, a gym, a school, and a pool. The Palm Woods is the fictional apartment where - live in Hollywood. It is the main setting for the series and plenty of the scenes are taking place in the Palm Woods lobby, park or pool as well as in the apartments and even the air ducts. It's commonly described as the home for the future famous since its residents are mostly aspiring actors/actresses, singers, models or performers such as Big Time Rush, Camille Roberts,The Jennifers ,Katie, Mrs. Knight , Guitar Dude , Jo Taylor , Tyler , Stephanie King , and many more. It is run by the strict manager Mr. Bitters while Buddha Bob works as a janitor. It is also close to The Palm Woods Park where the guys play, hide behind trees when necessary, and pick flowers for pretty girls. Apartments The apartment 2J is Big Time Rush's apartment in the Palm Woods Hotel. It got its current form in Big Time Crib as it used to be simplistic, dirty, and messy before. It features a swirly slide and latest home electronics and arcade games. It is claimed that Lindsay Lohan, Shia LeBouf and Kanye West, all stayed in that room in the past. Its interior altered once more when James left Big Time Rush in Big Time Concert and re-moved into 2J, but it came back to normal soon. Other known apartments of the Palm Woods are the ones of Camille (4J), Lucy (3B), Jo (3I) and Jett (3H). Pool The Palm Woods pool is a place that everyone goes to relax, swim and have fun. There's a pool In the middle back of the building. Fun Fact: There’s a REAL pool on set and the boys told us they sometimes go swimming in it with their clothes on! On the show, the boys live in an apartment complex called the Palm Woods. “It’s based off the Oak Woods real apartment complex in Los Angeles. This is where all the actors and singers live who want to make it in Hollywood,” Logan explains. And what can we expect from the first episode? “You’ll see us getting together, dancing and becoming this band,” James dishes. “You will see some dance numbers in quite a few episodes!” The Lobby The Lobby is the first floor of the Palm Woods. This place is very famous because everyone passed there to leave the Palm Woods or when they just arrived. The Lobby has couches where everyone can sit and hangout, also actors and actress like Camille can be seen practicing for a movie part or TV. Its a place where people go often. The lobby is the place where you can find Mr. Bitters and check in to the Palm Woods. It also has doors that go directly to the pool area. It has been seeing that the lobby has a place with a computer which guests can use. Big Time Rush has also used the lobby for many things like capturing a ghost, the finish line for a race or just to hangout with friends. There's elevators that lead up to the complex floors as well.